


тонущие в своем яде

by simbay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: они заточены тут, вдвоем, навсегда





	тонущие в своем яде

_Мы больше не Ляпис или Яшма. Мы — Малахит._

Огромные руки тянутся к поверхности, пытаясь пробить огромную толщу воды и добраться до воздуха. _Она_ смотрит на это все с ужасом и яростью в глазах, _она_ пытается открыть рот, чтобы закричать, сама не зная от чего — то ли от ужаса осознания, что ей __придется провести на этой планете вечность, то ли от ярости, кипящей в _ее_ жилах при одной лишь мысли о том, кто заключен в слиянии. _Она_ кричит, но собственного крика не слышит из-за дикого звериного воя Яшмы и плача Ляпис. _Она_ , Малахит, не существует — лишь оболочка, связывающая две разные сущности в своем теле. Лишенное смысла создание, рожденное из страданий и отчаяния, _она_ хочет схватить себя за голову, но у нее не получатся, ведь водяные кандалы крепко держат ее на дне. Ляпис закрывает глаза — вместе с ней Малахит опускает голову, но что-то не дает _ей_ расслабиться до сих пор — это жаждущая мести Яшма, рвущаяся наружу. Ее ярость клокочет, и Ляпис чувствует это сквозь их нелепое монстроподобное детище, страдающее от своего же существования, которое не может успокоиться. Малахит раскрывает рот и издает стон, приглушаемый толщей воды. Где-то далеко на берегу одинокий рыбак наивно думает, что это потерявшийся в океане кит.

_Малахит становится токсичным, когда погружается в воду._

Люди изучают самоцветы и дают им характеристики. Они не ошибаются — под водой что-то тяжелое давит Ляпис на грудь, не давая вздохнуть спокойно, она чувствует в себе непреодолимое желание растерзать Яшму, тянущую к ней руки. Одно лишь движение — и проекция Яшмы тонет в воде, стуча по твердой водяной поверхности. Ляпис с омерзением смотрит на нее и громко скрипит зубами, представляя себе, как растерзает ее после того, как освободится. Одна лишь эта мысль приводит Малахит в движение, и она тянется руками к горлу, желая задушить себя. Но Ляпис делает вздох — и вместе с ним теряет ярость, на месте которой остается лишь разбитость и усталость. Она так устала. Так хочет отдохнуть. Но Малахит давит на нее тяжелым грузом, шепча в ухо омерзительные слова голосом Яшмы. Ляпис знает, что та пытается заставить ее возненавидеть того, ради чего было рождено это нелепое чудовище под именем Малахит, и она крепче зажимает уши руками, стараясь не слушать речи Яшмы. Но те проникают в голову и роятся в ее голове множеством одинаковых мыслей, что заставляет Ляпис закричать. Ее крик передается Малахит, и та взвывает, глядя раскосыми глазами на висящую на небе луну. Та словно наблюдает за ними, и ее слепое око освещает дно океана и Малахит вместе с ним. Они смотрят друг на друга, и, как вдруг кажется Ляпис, Луна начинает тихо смеяться над ней томным голосом красно-черного слияния. Кажется, ее звали Гранат.

_Мы делаем это ради Стивена. Я делаю это ради Стивена._

Он возникает перед ней, этот мимолетный образ улыбающегося мальчика, и Ляпис пытается удержать его рядом с собой как можно дольше. Она тянет к нему руку, и Стивен, кажется, тянется к ней тоже. Она даже улыбается — с болью в глазах и в душе, ведь ей прекрасно ясно, что это вовсе никакой не Стивен, и он не придет за ней и не спасет. Ей хочется почувствовать его рядом, его тепло, ей хочется вернуться назад во времени и согласиться бежать вместе с ним и той красной девочкой-самоцветом, отчаянно ищущей свою половинку. Но груз ответственности и страха перед Землей не дает ей этого сделать, и вместе с этими мыслями образ Стивена начинает мельтешить и рябить, словно плохая голограмма. Ляпис ловит его руку — невесомую и несуществующую — и крепко сжимает ее, надеясь почувствовать его тепло. Но тепло не приходит, зато пробуждается Яшма и ее страхи — и Ляпис чувствует их на себе, видя, как меняется образ милого мальчика на огромную деву с розовой пышной копной волос. 

Роза Кварц.

Ляпис видела ее. Видела много раз уже после того, как стала зеркалом. Отражение Стивена, очаровательная леди, скрывающая за милой улыбкой ту тоску и боль, что несет она на плечах. Те, кто пишут историю, никогда не живут мирно, и вот она тоже исчезла, отдав свою жизнь ради улыбающегося мальчика. Ляпис не двигается, когда образ Розы Кварц, созданный потайным страхом Яшмы, заносит над ней меч и резко опускает его, лишь зажмуривается, чтобы не смотреть. Вместе с ударом пропадает и иллюзия, и Ляпис остается наедине с Яшмой, сидящей напротив нее за толщей воды. 

Ляпис не моргает и смотрит на Яшму. Та тянет к ней руки и говорит о чем-то. Она хочет убить ее. Она тоже хочет домой. 

Малахит взвывает вновь и хватает себя за голову, несмотря на мешающие цепи. 

Они заточены тут. Вдвоем.  
Навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/4-mllYGSVqo — спасибо Софи Пендрагон за озвучку фичка!!


End file.
